1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention provides a process for the disposal of hazardous wastes such as low level radiation solids, agent orange solids, asbestos waste and other similar wastes. In the process of the present invention it will be possible to make the environment safer for all mankind and to do away entirely with toxic chemical waste dumps such as to minimize pollution of the environment and minimize the bad effects from such pollution on human and animal health as well as the environment itself.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A number of devices have been contemplated for containment of hazardous waste such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,029 patented Oct. 11, 1983 to H. Larker et al. on a Container For Enclosing Radioactive Waste And A Method For Treating Waste Enclosed In The Container; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,467 issued Jan. 27, 1976 to K. Gablin on Repository For Fissile Materials; U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,676 patented May 3, 1977 to J. Duffy on a Waste Canister For Storage Of Nuclear Wastes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,842 patented Aug. 2, 1977 to L. Mollon on a Fuel Storage Rack; K. Gablin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,860 patented July 18, 1978 to on Safe Transportation Of Hazardous Materials; U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,889 patented Sept. 16, 1980 to E. Uerpmann on a Method For Encasing Waste Barrels In A Leachproof Closed Sheath; U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,930 patented March 8, 1983 to R. Valiga on a Permanent Disposal Vault For Containers; et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,459 patented Nov. 15, 1983 to M. Coffman on Waste Disposal Systems And Methods; U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,700 patented Jan. 31, 1984 to W. Lennemann on Method For Disposing Of Waste Materials; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,256 patented Feb. 7, 1984 to R. Rustum on Reverse Thermodynamic Chemical Barrier For Nuclear Waste Over-Pack Or Backfill.